


an accidental stab

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [20]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Accident stabbing, F/M, Hurt, Injury, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, Stabbing, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 20: HurtShe just stabbed Callum.





	an accidental stab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



Callum laid on the ground, groaning as the pain pulsated in his stomach, the warm sticky blood darkening his clothing as it slowly seeped out. His breathing was ragged and his heart was beating faster than ever, and all of his body was filled with countless beads of cold sweat. And as he was in that state, Rayla sat beside him, in pure shock as tears streamed down her eyes and her bloody knife laid on the ground beside her.

She just stabbed Callum.

_ SHE JUST STABBED CALLUM! _

Of course she hadn’t meant too. She had been sitting on a log, knife out, cleaning it after having prepared the meat that was now roasting over the fire. She had been distracted, and the sound of the fire made her not notice the sound of someone walking closer. Then, out of nowhere, she felt a touch on her shoulder. In less than a second, she felt her blood run cold, panic ensured, and without thinking, she turned around and buried the knife into the person, who she did not realize was Callum until he fell to his knees, a confused look in his green eyes, as shock took him.

Before he fell to the ground, he removed the knife, and said her name.

Rayla had panicked, she had just stabbed him. Of all people, she had stabbed Callum. She felt terrible, even though it was on accident.

She had  _ hurt _ him.

Now, she sat by his side and did everything she could to stop the bleeding so that she would be able to clean it before it got infected.

Instinct took over, she stopped the bleeding, cleaned it, and sat by his side. When the food was done, she quickly took it, and immediately was back at Callum’s side. He had fallen asleep from all the stress, and she couldn’t blame him, but she felt so bad. She just wanted to tell him how sorry she was, even if he never forgave her. He had to know.

Time became a blur, and she had no idea how long she sat there, until the human opened his eyes, looking at her with confusion.

“Rayla?”

The tears once again took over, streaming down her already puffy face.

“Callum! I’m so, so sorry. I promise I didn’t mean to. I would never, I promise. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Callum just gave her a smile.

“Rayla, I know you didn’t mean too, I saw that it was an accident. But I guess I brought this on myself by sneaking up on a moonshadow elf with a knife, didn’t I?”

“Callum you jerk! I just stabbed you and feel terrible about it, and you’re  _ joking _ ?”


End file.
